Ribbon
by Wushu
Summary: A series of letters from Hiccup to Astrid as he prepares to return home from war.


Title: Ribbon  
Rating: T  
Series: How to Train Your Dragon  
Sub-Series: Multiverse Series  
Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid [Hiccstrid]  
Summary: A series of letters from Hiccup to Astrid as he prepares to return home from war.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to this series. The rights of the movie belong to DreamWorks and their partners, as well as the book's author, Cressida Cowell.

Multiverse Disclaimer: All Fanfiction by its very nature is Alternate Universe; some are just more alternate than others. My multiverse stories are my versions of 'what-ifs'. Some are based on what if another author had done 'this', some are what if the actual writers had done 'that'. My stories will all have a main multiverse ID for the series and a unique (Branch) ID for that specific AU. I am a firm believer in suspension of doubt, but doubt can only be suspended so far before it gets to the 'come on' point. My stories will never reach that point. So, all I ask is that you sit back, relax and enjoy the story, and if you liked it enough please leave me a nice little review.

 **AN** : Just a quick note, the fight was before he left to fight. They had argued about him leaving, which I mentioned briefly in the first letter. Be sure to carefully read all the letters as elements in the end are mentioned in the letters. The song mentioned is _Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Ole Oak Tree_ by Dawn and featuring Tony Orlando.

o.0.o.0.o

Primary Multiverse ID: 58217592759276748#231575  
Branch ID: 5124-D-25411152-FA  
Target Lifeline: Hiccup H. Haddock III  
Target Age: 27 s.h.y. (Standard Human Years)  
Target Location: Barbaric Archipelago, North Atlantic Ocean, Earth

o.0.o.0.o

 _May 28, 2018_

 _Dear Astrid,_

 _It's been five years since I was deployed, I've sent you letters every month but you never replied. I know you were angry about me leaving, but there was no choice. The war had reached a point where the government was going to bring back the draft. You know I had to make my own choice and not let them force me to do it._

 _I'm not writing to argue the past though, I'm writing to tell you that I'll be coming home soon, for good. I'm being discharged this month. I am currently sitting in the mess of an Army base in Meathead. They're shipping me home by the end of the week, I should be back in Berk by the middle of June._

 _I'll write you again once I arrive._

 _Love Hiccup._

o.0.o

 _June 13, 2018_

 _Dear Astrid,_

 _I arrived back in Berk this morning._

 _My Commanding Officer told me that I would be able to leave once I had been through a few weeks of counseling to help me get used to civilian life again. They're going to start me on the readjustment program tomorrow; they're letting me rest today to get over the jet-lag._

 _I'll be able to come see you at the end of the month. I'll write you every week to keep you updated._

 _Astrid, despite the fight we had when I left I still love you with all of my heart. I want to see you more than anything in the world and I can't wait to hold you in my arms again._

 _I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Love Hiccup_

o.0.o

 _June 15, 2018_

 _Dear Astrid,_

 _My adjustment counselor told me that one part of the readjustment process is coming to terms with what I witnessed during my service. I know he's right, but it's so difficult to admit what happened, but I know I have to._

 _I have not been completely honest with you, I have not been discharged for completion of service, I have been medically discharged. My unit was hit by an IED while on patrol and I was injured. I lost my left leg below the knee. The doctors said it was a service ending injury and that I was lucky to be alive._

 _The Army shipped me off to a hospital in Meathead to treat my injuries. I wrote you from there in my earlier letter. They've fitted me with a prosthetic and I am still learning how to fully walk using it._

 _I don't know if you are even getting these letters, none have been returned as undelivered so I can only pray that you are getting them. Astrid, I love you with every breath I take, please write me back._

 _Love Hiccup_

o.0.o

 _June 22, 2018_

 _Dear Astrid,_

 _My counselor said I had progressed faster than he thought I would. He said he'd be putting the paperwork in for my discharge today; I should be heading home by Tuesday of next week, once all the red tape is cleared up._

 _I called Dad and Gobber to tell them the good news, but it rang straight to their voicemails. I tried calling you as well but it said the number was disconnected._

 _I am hoping to be home by the week of July 4_ _th_ _. I'm not sure when exactly as I'll still have a few tasks to complete once my assimilation back into regular society is complete._

 _I'll be stationed here until at least Wednesday as my living situation and expenses get settled._

 _Astrid, I love you more than life itself, please send me a reply and let me know you are okay._

 _Love Hiccup._

o.0.o

 _June 29, 2018_

 _Dear Astrid,_

 _I had a friend from the Army go by the house to see if you were still there, he told me the house had been sold years ago and the neighbors didn't know where you had moved, that would be why you never got my letters, but I still don't know why they haven't been returned to me._

 _Everything in my being is telling me that you have moved on and that I should do the same, but some small part of me won't let me give up that easily._

 _Love Hiccup._

o.0.o

 _July 6, 2018_

 _Dear Astrid,_

 _I'm currently staying in an extended stay hotel down by the freeway; I was finally able to make contact with Fishlegs this week, I gave him the address and my new cell phone number. He told me that he lost contact with you and had no idea where you were, but he did say he could get this letter to you, somehow._

 _I was finally able to reach Dad too; he'd been away on business. I'm going to be going to see him next week on the 13_ _th_ _. Good old lucky Friday the 13_ _th_ _._

 _I've finally come to terms with the fact that you have left me and are gone now, but I want to give it one last try. You can't blame a guy for trying after all._

 _Do you remember that old oak tree in my parent's front yard? The one we used to climb in as children? I heard a song on the radio in a diner today that made me think about it and you. When I go to see my dad I'll stop by the tree, if there is a yellow ribbon tied around the trunk I'll know that you do still love me, even if you aren't there to see me._

 _If there is no ribbon I'll say hi to Dad and keep on going, I'll disappear from your life entirely. You will never hear from me again if that's what you truly want._

 _I have enclosed with this letter proof of my word, I'm returning my wedding ring to you since you no longer wish to be my wife. I also had a lawyer on base draw up divorce papers; I've already signed my parts. All you have to do is sign and file them and you will be rid of me forever. I've taken the liberty of giving you any and all assets we may still have and half my pension as well._

 _Astrid, despite what may have happened to our love; I still love you with every fiber of my being and will until the day I die. I just hope that you can find the happiness I couldn't give you._

 _Love Hiccup_

o.0.o

Hiccup sighed as he folded the letter, put it in the envelope and handed it to Fishlegs.

Without a word the other man left to deliver his package.

Hiccup looked up at the stationary before him, the name of the extended stay he was calling home was emblazoned on the top. Grabbing his pen he started to pen a few more letters, goodbye letters to those friends and family he still had.

Without Astrid in his life he had no meaning, he'd do everyone a favor and just disappear into the night. He'd probably end up homeless or something, but right now he didn't care. The weight of the loss of his wife was too much to bear and he just had to get away, but he would wait until the 13th. He had said he'd be there and he was always a man of his word.

Returning his thoughts to the letters before him he started to write his farewell letters.

o.0.o

July 13 came faster than he had anticipated, soon he was walking down the street toward his father's house. He'd already been to see his mother at the cemetery earlier in the week, the memory of the car crash fresh in his mind when he left.

In hindsight Hiccup probably should have set a time to visit his father, but he hadn't so he was just showing up.

Hands in his pockets, he slowly walked down the street as memories of his childhood flooded his mind.

He was procrastinating, he knew that. He didn't want to face the truth that the old oak would be barren of ribbons when he got there. He didn't want to face that final pain, at least not yet.

Finally he arrived at the house he had grown up in, the front lawn was still manicured and the old oak in the middle of it was as majestic as ever, it was also completely devoid of ribbon.

Hiccup felt his shoulders slump and the breath he'd been holding released as he felt his heart shatter and die. He wasn't even sure if he could see his father now, he just didn't have the strength anymore. His eyes and mind locked on the tree and what it meant, he never heard any of the traffic that passed by him in the street.

With a shake of his head he started to cross to the other side of the street. Once he got to the other side he began walking away, back toward the extended stay where he'd left the few belongings he had.

Head down in bitter resignation he only glanced up at the sound of a speeding car approaching from behind. His eyes rose to see a small child no more than five years old getting out of a car. The only problem was that she was too far into the street and would be hit by the speeding car.

His legs propelled him toward the child unconsciously, his body reached her as he grabbed her and tucked her against him as he rolled her away from the speeding car. Unfortunately for him his prosthetic was still sticking out in the road and was torn from his body when the car hit it instead of the child.

Muffling a scream as metal was torn from his leg; he continued to roll the child away from the now vanished car, the girl tucked safely against him as his body absorbed the entire impact of the rolling.

"ELIZABETH!"

A voice screamed out for the child even as Hiccup stopped rolling and came to rest against the curb in front of his father's house. Slowly he released his grip on the girl as hands rushed to pull her away. Once the girl was safely with, what he assumed was her mother or guardian, Hiccup allowed himself the opportunity to grit his teeth as the pain of his artificial leg being violently torn from his body washed over him. So intense was the pain that he wasn't even aware of the hands trying to help him from the ground, nor was he aware when strong arms lifted him gently from the asphalt and carried him inside the house and to a bed.

The last thing he consciously recalled was the shouting to _call the doctor_ and the repeated calling of his name.

o.0.o

When Hiccup finally awoke, time had no meaning to him. He was alone and in the dark, for all he knew he had slept until Ragnarok and he found that he couldn't care less. Slowly his brain caught up with the details that had transpired and he found himself unable to care about how long he'd been out or even where he was. His heart had just given up on any form of caring, saving the girl had been the right thing to do but other than that he felt nothing. He was numb, and he knew that it wasn't just from the morphine drip he found attached to the IV in his arm.

No, his numbness came from the fact that he'd lost the only woman he'd ever loved or could ever love. His Astrid was gone and all beauty, hope, love and life had left him.

With a sigh he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, he was currently lying on the bed in his old room at his father's house. He had an IV stand next to the bed and an IV slowly releasing morphine into his system to combat the pain of having his prosthetic ripped violently off his body. His stump was bandaged neatly, with only a bit of blood seeping through the clean white bandaging.

The door to the room was closed but off in the distance he could hear a radio playing an old song, he knew the tune but couldn't place it at the moment.

Rolling to his side he was able to lever his body to a sitting position, carefully he removed the IV needle from his arm before looking around the rest of the room. Next to the bed was what he had been hoping to find, a pair of crutches.

Grabbing what remained of his clothing he quickly dressed and stood using the crutches.

Slowly he made his way to the door and out into the hallway. He was very careful not to alert anyone that he was up, he didn't want to have to talk to his father or anyone else right now. All he wanted was to just disappear and be forgotten.

Making his way toward the backdoor he had almost made it when a hulking figure appeared in the frame before him.

"Hello son," Stoick said as he stood before Hiccup.

"Dad," the other man said as he was backed toward a chair.

"You should be resting."

"I need to be going Dad," Hiccup replied. "I don't belong here anymore."

Stoick just looked at his son as the younger man fell into a chair.

"Would that have to do with a young lady that you married several years ago?"

Hiccup just nodded as his throat went dry.

"Would it also have something to do with a letter you had young Fishlegs deliver, something about a yellow ribbon and that old tree?"

Hiccup nodded again, not trusting his emotions or voice.

"Perhaps you feel this way," Stoick said as he sat across the table from Hiccup, the song on the radio much clearer now, "because you didn't see a single ribbon outside?"

Eyes downcast and tears threatening to fall Hiccup nodded his reply.

"Hmm," was all his father said as he stroked his large red beard and looked over his son.

Hiccup raised his eyes in disbelief, was that really all his father could say.

Stoick laughed at his son's look, needless to say Hiccup wasn't appreciating it at all. Hiccup struggled to rise but Stoick just pressed him back into the chair.

"I don't mean anything by laughing son; I just think that you should get another perspective before you rush off and leave."

"What other perspective?" Hiccup asked as he hung his head again, hands resting on his lap.

His father was silent for several moments before he spoke again.

"Why don't you use the front door when you leave? Easier to get to the street that way," Stoick commented.

Stoick then rose and retreated out the backdoor, closing and locking it behind him.

Hiccup's eyes rose to stare at the closed door. With a sigh he used the crutch to lift himself from the chair and slowly make his way to the front door.

After what seemed to be an immeasurable amount of time he arrived at the door, turning the knob he slowly used his body to leverage it open and head out.

At least that had been the plan, instead his jaw dropped at what was before him and the crutches fell from his hands as he collapsed against the doorframe.

The oak tree and every available inch of yard were covered in yellow ribbons, from one end to the other. He watched in shock as Fishlegs tied ribbons around the mailbox. The largest shock came from seeing the little girl he had saved helping a young blonde woman to tie the biggest ribbon Hiccup had ever seen around the trunk of the oak. The little girl looked up and smiled shyly before pulling the sleeve of the woman next to her. The young woman stood upright before slowly turning around.

Breath left his body as he slid down the doorframe to collapse on the step, crystal blue eyes looking back at him as their owner quickly made her way to kneel before him, time seeming to stand still as he was lost in their depths.

Slowly his hand rose, trembling, to touch her cheek, he had to see if she were real or a byproduct of the morphine still in his system.

Her hand gently covered his as she leaned into his touch.

"Hi," she whispered, afraid to break him.

"How, what?" he asked as he trembled under her loving gaze. "I thought you'd left me."

A sob rose and caught itself in his throat so that the last few words had been tearful and pained, chokingly forced out of a closed throat.

"No," she said as she turned his hand to kiss his palm, nuzzling into it and she held on like a lifeline. "Never!"

"My letters," Hiccup started as he felt the tears overwhelm him. She dropped his hand and pulled him against her, stroking his hair as he cried.

"I never got them until Fishlegs gave me your letter himself, he managed to track me down somehow"

"House," he started to say but she cut him off with a kiss to his face, drying his still falling tears with her thumbs.

"I had to sell it" she said as she looked into his eyes. "When you left Snotlout started coming around and begging me to leave you for him. It got so bad that we had to move where he couldn't find us, I had to cut off contact with all our friends just so he couldn't find us through them."

Hiccup was silent as he took it in, tears still falling as his emotions ran wild.

"Hiccup?" Came the voice of Fishlegs as he walked over and placed a bundle of letters next to Hiccup. "I went by the old house and talked to the new owners, they saved every letter you sent but didn't know how to send them on and didn't want to return them to you and risk them getting lost. They gave them to me when I asked about them, I thought you and Astrid might want them."

"Thank you Fish," Astrid whispered with a smile and a few tears of her own.

Hiccup just stared at the bundle of letters carefully bound into a stack with twine, all unopened. His eyes moved from the letters to Astrid's face, soaking in her beauty and the love that radiated from her.

He raised his hand to cover hers, his fingers landing on a simple band on her left ring finger, staring at the ring now he slowly tried to speak.

"How are you here?" He croaked.

"I got your letter," she said as she watched him staring at her ring. "I contacted your dad and he and Fish helped me set this up. You didn't tell him what time you'd be here so we had to guess."

She gave a small laugh as a bolt of fear shot through her as she realized that he unknowingly had been in the right place and time to advert tragedy.

"You arrived earlier than anyone thought and were starting to leave as we arrived. Thank God you were, you saved her life," Astrid told him as she too began to choke up from tears.

"Her," Hiccup asked as he mulled over her words.

"Our daughter," Astrid replied as she called Elizabeth over from where she had been tying ribbons in Stoick's beard and giggling.

"Elizabeth," she said to the little girl, Hiccup was able to notice that she looked like Astrid but had shockingly green eyes like him, "this is Hiccup, your daddy."

"Daddy?" The little girl asked her mother.

"Yes baby," she answered with tears in her eyes, "daddy."

Slowly, unsurely, the little girl approached Hiccup, her hair the color of gold like her mother and eyes the shade of emeralds like her father. In Hiccup's mind there was no doubt she was his daughter.

With trembling hands he reached out for her, waiting silently for her to come to him. Finally she threw her arms around his neck, Hiccups arms wrapping around her as he held her tightly.

Astrid's tears finally fell as she saw Hiccup begin to cry. She could see months and years of pain leaving him as he held the girl in his arms, proof of the love he and Astrid shared.

A hand settled on his shoulder and he looked up at his father through bleary eyes.

"I told you, you just needed a different perspective," Stoick said with a smile.

Hiccup didn't say anything, he merely looked at all the ribbons before pulling Astrid into the family hug.

He was a bit surprised to feel his hand being pulled away from Astrid, he went to fight it but saw that she was digging something out of her pocket. A gleaming piece of silver met his eye as she slid his ring back onto his hand before wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder.

After many years away, he had finally made it home, to his family.

10


End file.
